jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Dean
Nick Dean is a main character in the Jimmy Neutron franchise. He is the most popular kid in Ms. Fowl's class, one of Jimmy's best friends and Brittany's love interest. Physical Appearance Nick has tan skin and styled black hair. He wears a blue jacket with a white shirt under it in the movie and the first season, though he changes into a black leather jacket in the second half of the second season and for the rest of the series (for unknown reasons). He does still have his old outfit in clipart, storybooks, video games, and merchandise, however. It is more remembered by fans. He wears a pair of blue hi-top sneakers. He wears dark blue jeans in each of his appearances. Biography Nick is the second oldest of Jimmy's best friends, having to repeat fifth grade due to tardiness, but is also very street. He is one of the towns' wealthiest children, living in a 92-room mansion, with a bowling alley, maids' quarters, a screening room and a soda parlor. Nick enjoys giving advice to Jimmy and serves as a big brother towards him. Nick's personailty can best be described as pessimistic, arrogant and cynical. He can sing operatic German, which he only does secretly, as he thinks it is uncool. He can also style his hair without using his hands and is very vain about his hair, often flipping it around. He breaks his leg from time to time due to reckless stunts, usually on his skateboard, and became known for his high-pitched scream that he lets out when this happens. In some cases, Nick is shown to be a bit of a mama's boy and he also has a soft spot for Brittany, which he doesn't show in public because it would ruin his reputation. Nick and Sheen argue a lot because Nick finds Sheen annoying and immature, and the fact that Nick has a short temper. Even though he may act like a jerk, Nick is kind and has a heart. He just doesn't want people to know that, since it would be bad for his reputation. Quotes * "Dude, you're not a dude!!" -''See Jimmy Run'' * "Dude, my 'do is RUINED!!!" -''Attack of the Twonkies'' * "I'm gonna style my hair without using my hands. Can I get a drumroll, please?" -''Broadcast Blues'' * "Whatever, Neutron. But remember that there's only one opening night, and anybody who matters is gonna be there!" (skates into the alley) -''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' * "Augh, what's that smell?!" -''Phantom of Retroland'' * "Whoa! Check it out! Neutron has the moves!!" - Send in the Clones * "Let me respond to that in the following way..." -''Crime Sheen Investigation'' * "I officially declare this party OVER... Out of my way, Shine!!" -''Party at Neutron's'' * "Augh!! I broke my leg!!" -''My Big Fat Spy Wedding, ''Out, Darn Spotlight * "Hey, Neutron. What did the Yokians give you?" -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' * (mutters helplessly) "No more leeches, Mama! No more leeches, Mama! No more leeches, Mama!" -''Journey to the Center of Carl'' * "Why do I date rock stars? Because I can! (HONK!!!) Whoa! What have you done, Neutron?! I'm not beautiful anymore! Oh, wait... (holds up a mirror) Yeah, I am." (HONK!!!) -''The Trouble with Clones'' * "Why does this keep happening to me?!" -''League of Villains'' * "You know, these are as cool as...me!" -''Krunch Time'' * "''Well let's think about that Sheen...maybe he'll sit on the shelf because HE'S A DOLL?!" ''-' Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' * "Hey, watch it, Neutron!" -''Out, Darn Spotlight'' * "Oh my God! You are such a baby!"'' - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' * "An Anti-Gravity Skateboard! Thanks creepy alien dudes." -The Eggpire Strikes Back * "I never said that!" -Crime Sheen Investigation * "Like me?" -Professor Calamitous, I Presume * "Okay, I will." -The Eggpire Strikes Back * "Everyone knows about the Phantom. He wears a long black cape, he has a log of salami for a right leg, and he stomps the park after dark looking for victims to eat!" -The Phantom of Retroland * "Parents!? What are ya guys gonna be kids forever!?" -Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * "Just think, if you folks listened to your parents, you'd be home in bed instead for riding this slot!" -Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Trivia *Jimmy always ends up in trouble when he takes Nick's advice. *He breaks his leg from time to time due to reckless stunts, usually on his skateboard. *While Nick had a fairly large role in the movie and season one, he was reduced to a secondary character for the rest of the series. He was going to rejoin the main cast in season four, however and would've continued to develop his character and his relationships with Jimmy and the gang. *Jimmy and Nick are the only male characters to be voiced by a female. Jimmy is voiced by Debi Derryberry and Nick is voiced by Candi Milo. *In the movie, he was always holding a purple lollipop, but this was later removed in the show, with the exception being The Eggpire Strikes Back. *He probably wears briefs, as seen in "The Trouble with Clones," where his evil clone was given a wedgie. *Aside from Butch, Nick is the only character in the franchise who never refers to Jimmy by his first name, as Nick only refers to him as "Neutron", "Nerd Bomb" or "Boy Wonder". Although he does use Jimmy's first name in a few storybooks and in Make Room for Daddy-O. *In the film, when the children reunite with their parents, Nick is shown with just a mother. This makes Nick the only one of Jimmy's best friends not to have a father. He is also one of the two characters we know who has a single parent. The other one is Sheen. *A running gag in the series is that Nick often forgets Sheen's name, no matter how many times he tells him to which he usually replies with a "Whatever", implying he doesn't care about names or he might be anti-social. *Nick's last name is a reference to James Dean who is best known for playing similar "bad boy" roles. *Many of the times he has broken his leg have been because of repeated tries to jump a fire hydrant while skateboarding. He should stop doing that. *Cindy had a crush on Nick in the movie and early episodes and would often try to get his attention, but Jimmy kept ruining her chances with him due to his endless pranks. Her chances were ruined once and for all in Trading Faces when Jimmy made Cindy look like a fool in front of Nick. Nick and Cindy do remain friends, however. *Originally, Nick was going to be black and more of a basketball jock, but he was changed to Brazilian and more of a bad boy. He and Libby were also going to be cousins. *In the movie, his voice was more scratchy and high pitched, but in the show, his voice is a bit more deep and clear. His voice in the show also sounds like Revvin' Evan the Fire Engine from Jay Jay the Jet Plane, another show Debi Derryberry used to be in, as the titular character *His Planet Sheen counterpart is Grish. *Nick has a list of all the girls he has kissed. Polls Do you like Nick? Yes No Gallery vlcsnap-2012-12-03-11h30m09s162.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h35m14s188.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h15m03s242.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-17h30m20s98.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-17h31m27s207.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h48m46s16.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h24m28s41.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-09h43m01s0.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h22m10s28.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h37m58s248.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h21m28s72.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-17h53m03s99.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-17h51m53s170.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-21h48m51s78.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h46m46s112.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h12m30s170.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h50m44s185.png vlcsnap-2012-12-12-11h57m12s98.png nick-dean.gif _00051869.jpg 4534346_std.jpg images (4).jpg images (6).jpg images (7).jpg images (8).jpg tumblr_inline_mh29yxJBah1qk68uu.jpg tumblr_minmerLbUq1rtmvnuo1_500.jpg vlcsnap-2015-10-28-13h53m00s186.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-15h52m42s161.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-15h53m35s122.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-15h53m13s366.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h00m46s108.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h03m03s038.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h32m35s018.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-21h58m35s729.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-23h36m56s665.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h43m57s369.png vlcsnap-2015-10-29-09h23m11s937.png vlcsnap-2015-10-29-09h23m19s663.png vlcsnap-2015-10-29-09h23m25s460.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h53m26s370.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h54m25s366.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h55m27s695.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-16h59m22s578.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h01m04s204.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h16m33s164.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h30m25s174.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h32m23s586.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h33m32s812.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h33m15s795.png vlcsnap-2015-10-29-10h17m23s525.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h46m41s704.png vlcsnap-2015-10-29-10h22m14s721.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-20h57m32s713.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-20h57m37s558.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h25m46s616.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h30m13s312.png vlcsnap-2015-11-08-13h40m04s831.png vlcsnap-2015-11-08-13h40m09s212.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-16h22m09s955.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-16h22m16s822.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-16h21m50s956.png vlcsnap-2015-12-03-16h32m16s519.png Angry nick 04.png Angry nick 03.png Angry nick 02.png Angry nick 01.png Angry nick 00.png vlcsnap-2016-08-21-18h25m07s080.png Jimmy Neutron 07 - See Jimmy Run.avi snapshot 06.27.jpg vlcsnap-2016-11-28-21h04m06s842.png vlcsnap-2016-11-28-21h10m50s223.png vlcsnap-2016-11-28-21h11m12s121.png vlcsnap-2016-11-28-20h56m56s051.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h12m29s622.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h12m17s424.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h13m31s958.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h17m12s751.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h15m29s690.png vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h01m17s134.png vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h01m35s772.png vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h02m09s695.png vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h00m25s090.png vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h14m35s874.png vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h14m56s107.png vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h16m02s300.png vlcsnap-2016-12-03-21h08m46s536.png vlcsnap-2016-12-03-21h10m55s183.png Tumblr mip2rm3cHL1qclg9mo2 540.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-29-20h37m00s661.png vlcsnap-2017-01-11-16h10m08s460.png vlcsnap-2017-01-11-17h07m41s051.png vlcsnap-2017-01-11-19h58m25s639.png vlcsnap-2017-01-11-20h01m49s681.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-15h57m21s268.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-28-20h25m04s996.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-13-14h37m01s633.png 02.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-07-23h38m19s100.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-29-22h36m54s588.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-15h04m05s761.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-18h27m53s396.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-23h38m19s390.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-23h38m30s490.png vlcsnap-2017-03-06-21h55m19s308.png vlcsnap-2017-03-06-21h56m04s974.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-10-21h16m41s911.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-12-11h30m39s681.png vlcsnap-2017-03-20-13h11m07s235.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-20-13h14m14s486.png vlcsnap-2017-04-25-09h15m27s634.png vlcsnap-2017-04-25-09h15m31s680.png vlcsnap-2017-04-25-09h15m13s195.png vlcsnap-2017-04-25-09h18m33s332.png vlcsnap-2017-04-25-09h18m12s919.png vlcsnap-2017-04-25-09h21m09s467.png vlcsnap-2017-04-25-11h12m36s645.png vlcsnap-2017-04-25-11h45m25s953.png vlcsnap-2017-04-26-17h30m28s761.png vlcsnap-2017-04-27-14h12m00s173.png vlcsnap-2017-04-27-14h12m06s517.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-17h05m32s622.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-13-14h35m46s131.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-01-21h45m40s120.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-27-14h15m17s290.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-27-14h11m54s027.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-26-23h38m45s475.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-26-23h37m33s770.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-20-18h17m31s731.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-20-18h19m04s828.png vlcsnap-2017-05-21-12h32m52s157.png vlcsnap-2017-05-21-12h33m27s139.png vlcsnap-2017-05-21-12h33m04s749.png vlcsnap-2017-05-21-12h40m11s839.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:School Students Category:Boys Category:Main Characters in Jimmy Neutron Category:Jimmy's Friends Category:Romance Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Team Neutron members